Osiris (Episode)
Osiris is the twelfth episode of the second season of Polimis's Breathing Again. It is the eighteenth episode overall. It premiered on May 6, 2019. Plot Osiris, a young woman with red hair, is seen on Dupree's schoolyard, spinning the bullet chamber of a Colt Detective Special and pretending she has bullets. Osiris' attention is drawn when she notices Cynthia opening the school's gates, allowing Brian Aldama to rush towards the school while an herd of walkers surround him. With Brian now inside the school, Cynthia slams the gate shut. Osiris turns her head to find Sasha informing Danna Quintero and Magdiel Ramirez about a missing companion that did not return to the school. Osiris notices the small amount of people inside the school gathering around Sasha, apparently the only member of the walker-herding mission that came back to school. "Now, now. I know many of you might be scared, but the truth is...there is no reason to be afraid. It is truth that half of the deadly herd that threatened our lifestyle split and found its way to the school, but I assure you that Mr. Valentin and his companion, Diana, will be back shortly after the other half of said herd is redirected. They will take care of this, they'll lead theses walkers away, and Fer Morales and Jimena will arrive just behind them". With the rest of the students and Tai's group calmed down, Sasha begins walking away when Cynthia comes up from behind him. "Hey, bud, can I talk to you for a second?" She nervously asks. "Sure, what's up?" Asks Sasha as Osiris hides in the bushes and listens to them in secret. "I umm...a while ago...Sandra approached me and asked if she could go search for Fer and Jimena." Cynthia confesses to Sasha "And you just said yes?" asks Sasha, visibly upset. "Well, she seemed very concerned about him, and I thought I could at least help that way. I feel like I am worthless on watch because you know I'm not that wild about guns, you've seen it... and I just wish I was more helpful." Says Cynthia as she crosses her arms. "I guess I can't really blame you..." Said Sasha with a tone of empathy on his voice. "There's not much I can really do here, so, we're on the same boat." Osiris leaves her hideout in the bushes and confronts Cynthia. "So you wanted to help her, and let her go alone in what is possibly a suicide mission?" Cynthia, with her eyes wide-open and visibly nervous, tries to defend herself. "I would not sent her to the forest on her own, I sent a team of three" Osiris looks around at the other students, and notices there is several people missing, leaving her unable to identify who were the ones that left with Sandra. "Who did you sent?" "Alicia Cruz and Liz, the newbies that came along when Fer returned in a SWAT truck" Answers Cynthia naturally. Osiris, seemingly satisfied with these answers, turns around and leaves, apparently to her room. "What's wrong with her?" Cynthia complains seconds after Osiris is out of sight. That night, when everyone is asleep, Osiris heads to the armory, grabs a Glock 19 and, after noticing Cynthia is keeping watch up in the scaffolding on the principal gate, decides to leave via the sewers. Osiris walks all night until she finds a cottage, and decides to sleep for the rest of the night. The next morning, she leaves the cottage and keeps walking. Osiris eventually reaches an abandoned shop; she decides to eat some snacks, drink soda and takes some more food and put it into her backpack. Back on the road, Osiris spots a filthy and tired Danna, who is barely able to hold herself together, and struggles to keep walking. "Hey" She screams trying to get Danna's attention. Danna turns her head to face Osiris, and immediately collapses. Osiris rushes to Danna and takes out a bottle of water from her backpack, she holds the bottle to Danna's mouth to help her drink water. Once Danna is recovered enough to speak, the first words come out of her mouth "What are you doing?" "The same thing you do: Looking for missing people" Danna, echoing Brian's words from before she left the school warns Osirirs. "Don't you know that by leaving the school, someone will leave it looking for you, and then someone will look for your friend; everyone goes missing and--" "There's no one that cares for me." Osiris coldly replies. An awkward silence takes place. Osiris pulls a sheet of paper, a pen, and draws a line across Danna's name. She hands Danna the sheet, and Danna discovers it is a list of the people that disappeared from Dupree: "Fer, Danna, Magdiel, Mr. Valentin, Karla, Andrea, Majo, Joel, Alicia, Jimena, Sandra, Hannia, Esmeralda, Liz, Tai." Osiris tells Danna to return to the school, but Danna refuses unless she finds Fer and Magdiel. "Your choice" Says lastly Osiris, before handing Danna a bag of potato chips, a chocolate bar, and a bottle of water. Osiris continues with her journey and finds a walker in the distance and pulls a knife from a sheath on her leg. She approaches the walker, kicks its knee, and when the walker falls to the floor, stabs it in the head. She removes the knife from the walker's skull, rises her head, and discovers ten walkers coming to her. Osiris smiles as she heads towards the walkers. Osiris plunges her knife into the first walker's head, then pulls it out. Osiris then kicks the second walker's leg, stabs the third's head, and as the second rises up, she stabs it. The fourth and fifth walker overpower Osiris, but she manages to kill both of them. With only five walkers remaining, Osiris kicks the sixth and seventh walkers, stabs the eighth and the ninth, and before stabbing the walkers tha she previously kicked, one of them grabs Osiris by her arm. Osiris manages to stab the walker on the head, but the knife stays plunged. Osiris walks back, trying to reach her backpack, but trips over, and a walker trips over her and tries to bite her. She pulls the walker aside, gets up and stomps the walker's head, crushing its skull. Osiris regains balance, takes the knife from one of the dead walkers, and stabs the final walker on the head. "Note to self: never rush to kill walkers before coming up with a strategy." Osiris eventually finds an abandoned house, inside, she finds a large stick, with the appearance of a staff, but with sharpened ends like a spear. She grabs the stick-spear and smiles. "This beauty will do the work." On the night, she sleeps in one of the house's beds. The next day, upon investigating the whole house, Osiris finds nothing else of use and decides to leave, not before searching through the fridge for any food. Osiris walks, with no apparent destination nor goal, just wandering through the woods. "Where the hell am I even supposed to go? I don't know where are the others. I don't even know who are "the others"." "Are you lost, little girl?" A man's voice is heard asking a confused Osiris. Osiris turns around to discover two figures in the distance. The first one was of an African-American man, probably in his late 30s, shaved but with some visible black hair growing on his head and holding a wooden staff with both hands. The other one is a taller man, with red hair, possibly in his 40s or 50s, with a big mustache and holding a crowbar on his right hand. "Who are you?" asks Osiris, with notable fear on her voice. "My name is Morgan, and he is my friend Abraham. It's nice to meet you." Says the african man, introducing both himself, and the man next to him. "Oh, honey, look at you. You're a damn mess!" Exclaims Abraham. "My name is Osiris, thanks." Replies Osiris, unimpressed. "What are you doing on the middle of the forest?." Asks Morgan, but before Osiris can answer, Abraham throws a barrel of questions. "You seem well taken care of. You haven't been alone this entire time, have you? What happened to them?" "Well...that's a lot of questions and none of your business" Says Osiris as she begins walking away from Morgan and Abraham. "Glad to meet you, Adieu." Before she leaves, Morgan stops her. "Wait, we mean no harm. We actually want to help you." Morgan tries to convince Osiris. "We can help you find the people you are looking for." "I never said anything about missing people, how could you know?" Asks Osiris, doubting of the men's good nature. Abraham simply replies with "A man can tell." Osiris prepares to reach the gun in her pocket in case the situation turns bad. "Listen, let's cut out the polite crap." Abraham explains. "I don't give a monkey's left nut if you trust us or not, it's pretty obvious you came from somewhere safe with people you cared about, but got a shit storm behind Door A and a storm of shit behind Door B and eventually the thing just got dicked. If you are not gonna tell us what happened, that's fine, because loose ends make my ass itch. That's me, but Morgan? There is a vast ocean of shit, that you don't known shit about. Morgan knows every fine grain of said shit and then some, so if you're not gonna--" "That's fine, I understand, you can help me or whatever the hell you want but...watch your mouth Jesus." Osiris obliges. Morgan smiles. The three now head towards a big community with gardens, fields, houses, crops, tents, a prison and a capitol. "What is this place? It's so big!" Asks an excited and surprised Osiris. "Young one, welcome to The 100." Introduces Morgan. "Home of a hundred of people that lost it all after the apocalypse." "You guys live here?" Asks Osiris, shocked after seeing such a huge community. As they are about to enter, Morgan notices something odd. "Hey Abe, where are Ernesto and Alvin? Shouldn't they be on their shift now?" "When have they been really efective? We might as well leave out a sign that says "the men are gone, come and rape our women and children". Replies Abraham, prompting Osiris to look at him awkwardly. Not giving it importance, the three open the gates and are left in shock: the gardens and tents are destroyed, the crops are dead, several houses' windows are broken, and the fences are broken. A girl runs enraged towards Morgan, Osiris and Abraham, with a knife in hand she tries to stab Osiris while yelling "They all have to die! They caused this mess!" Before a bullet goes through her head, and she collapses to the ground dead. Not knowing who pulled the trigger, Osiris looks on in confusion. She sees Morgan and Abraham staring at someone and she also looks. To her right, is Fer Morales, smoke still coming from his gun. "Osiris?" Asks a confused Fer as he offers his hand to help her get up. "F-Fer? What-what is happening here? What are you doing here?". Fer opens his mouth to answer when a voice is heard calling for him. "He's right there! Kill him now!" Fer grabs Osiris by the hand as both start running away. "Come on! I will explain everything later, right now, we have to find Alicia, Sandra and Jimena." Fer explains briefly. Just before they reach the exit of The 100, an african young woman, a red haired woman, an auburn woman and two boys hold them at gunpoint. "Stop right there." They order. Before they are able to do anything, each one of them is shot in the legs or arms by Alicia, Sandra, Jimena and Osiris. Lastly they are all shot in the head by Fer. "Sorry for bothering you, but breaktime is over. I have a lot of work to do." Credits Special Guest Stars *Lennie James as Morgan Jones *Michael Cudlitz as Abraham Ford Co-Starring *Nina Dobrev as Cynthia Campos *Daniel Sharman as Tai *Frank Dillane as Kyron *Daniel Bonjour as Johnathan White *Audrie Marie Anderson as April *Nicole Beharie as Renata *Devon Bostick as Ronald *K.J. Apa as Toño *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Monica *Elyse Nicole DuFour as Barbara Deaths *April *Renata *Ronald *Toño *Monica *Barbara Trivia *First appearance of Osiris *First appearance of Morgan Jones *First appearance of Abraham Ford *First appearance of April *First (and last) appearance of Monica *First (and last) appearance of Barbara *Last appearance of Renata *Last appearance of Ronald *Last appearance of Toño *Osiris is the god of afterlife in the Egyptian religion. Category:Season 2 (Breathing Again)